1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer casing, and more particularly to a computer casing which is labor-saving in assembly and disassembly.
2. Related Art
A computer casing generally comprises a bottom panel, a front panel, a rear panel and a top panel. The bottom panel, front panel, rear panel and top panel together define a pair of opposite openings. A pair of side panels is secured to the casing to cover the openings. A pair of flanges respectively extends vertically from each of the top and bottom panels, toward each other. A plurality of slots is defined in the flanges. Each slot comprises a large portion and a small portion. Each side panel forms a plurality of hooks corresponding to the slots of the flanges. Each hook is similar in width to the small portion of each slot. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the large portions of the slots. The side panels are pushed to cause the hooks to engage with the small portions of the slots. Screws are then used to enhance the engagement of the side panels with the casing.
Unfortunately, when the hooks of each side panel enter the small portions of the slots, large interference occurs between the hooks and the flange at the slots. In order to ensure proper attachment of the side panels to the casing, each side panel must be pushed with excessive force. Thus the assembly procedure is laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, disassembly of the casing is also laborious, due to the large interference between the hooks and the flanges.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing which is labor-saving in assembly and disassembly.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer casing includes a frame and a pair of side panels secured to the frame. The frame includes a bottom panel, a top panel, a front panel, and a rear panel. The front and rear panels depend from the top panel and are engaged with the bottom panel. A pair of first flanges extends from opposite edges of the bottom panel. A pair of second flanges depends from opposite edges of the top panel. Each first flange defines a plurality of rectangular slots therein. Each second flange defines a plurality of slots therein. A pair of hems is formed at top and bottom edges of each side panel. Each hem forms a plurality of hooks for engaging with the slots of the flanges, thereby securing the side panels to the frame to form the complete computer casing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: